


Heartbreak

by eimeark



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeark/pseuds/eimeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some old fics to Ao3 from LJ
> 
> Just a tiny ficlet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

“Luke, you have to make a decision. Me or Noah. It's not fair to string both of us along like this. You need to figure out who it is you want.”

Luke knew Reid was right. He just didn't want to admit it. He really liked Reid, anyone could see that. Anyone could also see how much Luke loved Noah. But there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Luke just hadn't figured that out yet.

“I need some time to think about everything, Reid. It's not that simple. I'll come to you when I've figured this all out.”

With that, Luke walked out of Katie's apartment. Reid was, although he would never admit it, terrified at the thought of losing Luke. He knew, in his head, that Luke was going to choose Noah, it was inevitable. Those two have been through so much together. Noah's dad, Noah's marriage to Ameera, the crazy Z twins, Noah's shooting, Holden's non death, Lily's remarriage to Damian, the list goes on and on and on....

What have himself and Luke been through? Blackmail, hatred, Mr Judd, Dallas, Noah's surgery complications, Practically everything on the list is negative. There have been some good times albeit, but nothing huge like Luke and Noah.  
So Reid decided to brace himself for the worst. 

 

He would be ready for Luke. 

 

He'd be ready for Luke's decision. 

 

He'd be ready for heartbreak.


End file.
